The Sucker
by Torres-Rio
Summary: When Hermione finally spoke; her voice was breathless and barely audible over the sudden whispers that filled the entire hall, "well, you don't see that every day, do you?" H/D Slash!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and his friends are not mine.**

**A/N: I know this is such a cliché but it wouldn't leave me alone! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed my last story! I've read through this one so many times, I'm sick of it. Hahaha. Also, I'm not sure if this is even worth its 'M' rating… So I apologise if it isn't.  
Warnings: Boyxboy! A highly distressed and sexually aroused Draco. Maybe swearing... I'm not sure. Kissing, fondling and overuse of the word 'suck'. Tut tut.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Sucker**

Hermione Granger let out a sated sigh as she grinned down at the parcel that had just fallen into her lap. She sent a small smile skywards to the tawny brown owl and then jiggled happily in her seat as she eyed the brown paper package once again. There was nothing quite like a brand new hardback book, just begging to be leafed through at ones leisure.

Harry and Ron stared at her blankly before looking at each other and then back to the girl again. Hermione had clearly lost her mind.

"Don't look at me like that!" She admonished and let out a shudder as she peeled away the wrapping. The two boys watched as she then folded the paper neatly and tucked it under her empty breakfast plate before squealing in unadulterated joy as flicked through the crisp pages. She giggled girlishly as she eyed the fine print and almost toppled off her bench in joy as the musty, papery smell washed over her face and fluttered her hair.

She composed herself long enough to eye the two boys with the utmost contempt.

"Just because you two don't care to enjoy life's little pleasures, doesn't mean you can judge me on mine."

Ron gaped at her in outrage as Harry wrinkled his nose a little, unable to stop staring in morbid fascination at his female friend. Hermione continued to caress and stroke the inanimate object, eyes glistening and breath heavy.

"You've clearly gone bonkers, 'Mione," Ron retorted, finally finding his voice. He turned to his best friend for back up and grinned victoriously when Harry gave a half shrug, half nod in agreement. "Just yesterday I had three boxes of Honeydukes best chocolates! Three! And look! Harry's eating a lollipop; for _breakfast_! If that's not 'enjoying life's little pleasures' then I don't know what is!"

Hermione pursed her lips a little as she eyed the ginger boy before turning to Harry with an equal look of distaste.

"Really, Harry," she said. "Do you honestly have to eat that now? The amount of sugar in it will rot your teeth out."

Harry took an exaggerated slurp of the red sweetness before drawing it out of his mouth with a shrug, "it's good."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say more. You'd think they'd listen to her with her parents being dentists and all, but it was their lives (as they had so often reminded her) and they could do what they liked.

Harry sucked the ball of sugar back into his mouth and proceeded to flick through a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ left on the table, Ron went back to shovelling as much toast into his mouth as he could. Hermione just cradled her new 'baby'.

"But," Ron's muffled statement broke the quiet, his mouth full of food. "It _is_ just a book, 'Mione. I mean, there's nothing _special_ about it."

The two boys ignored Hermione's both offended and scandalised gasp as Harry drew the lollipop from his mouth again. He swirled his tongue around the circumference of it before he turned to his best friend.

"I dunno, Ron," he continued to lap at the sticky redness. "Some books have pretty good ideas. I found some useful stuff in the library's restricted section the other night."

Hermione frowned. She had wanted to tell Harry off for wandering around the library at night without her, but settled for arguing with Ron instead. He was the weakest.

"_This_ is not _just_ a book, Ronald," she held the object above her head like it was the Quidditch World Cup Trophy. "This is a masterpiece! It's a work of _art_! It's-"

"The new edition _of Hogwarts: A History - now including fifty-two bonus pages of never-before-seen secrets and stories_. Impressive, Granger."

All three students looked up to see Draco Malfoy stood at their table, his customary sneer gone and his hands in his pockets. His cheeks and the tip of his pointed nose were slightly pink and his usually perfectly coiffed hair was a little on the untidy side. He looked as though he had just had a fight with the cold wind outside... And lost.

"That's right, Malfoy." Hermione nodded looking mildly impressed and more than a little wary. She pulled the book close to her chest in a 'mine!' sort of way that Ron guessed would be the trait of an only child. "Was there something you wanted?"

Malfoy made a soft sound in his throat that was a cross between distress and disbelief before he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione inhaled sharply, almost choking on a tuft of her own fluffy hair that flew into her open mouth. Ron blinked, his own mouth falling open so wide it seemed as though his jaw had unhinged itself. Harry went back to his paper.

"I beg your pardon?" The frizzy witch questioned, one hand scraping the hair from her lips and the other tightening around her beloved purchase. "You- You're-?"

"Sorry," Malfoy repeated; looking tortured as he glanced at the girl with as much sincerity he could muster to show a mud- _Muggleborn_.

"I treated you unfairly and judged you all wrongly," the blond continued, eyes down on the table. "I should never have spoken that way about you or your families and I apologise from the bottom of my... heart. I understand now that what I said was wrong and I hope you can forgive me… Please?"

He chanced another glance up at the Golden Trio and was almost surprised to see unshed tears swimming in Granger's eyes. The Weasel still looked as though Snape had just thrown a friendly arm around his shoulders and offered to show him the stars and Potter was grinning around his lollipop.

Malfoy flushed.

"Oh, well." Hermione recovered first. "I'm sure we can all agree that now that the war is over it would be nice to call a truce." She bit her lip, still looking a little unsure but touched all the same. Then slowly, a weak smile graced her lips.

"Well, Malfoy," she spoke self-importantly though her eyes soft. "_I_ for one, accept your apology. And I would also like to offer my own to you… I... I didn't mean to hit you that hard all those years ago."

Harry beamed at her but Malfoy frowned, reaching a hand up to massage his jaw as he narrowed his eyes at the witch.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to hit me 'that hard'? You ungrateful m…" What had started out as a scathing remark, slowly trailed off and the Slytherin turned away. An almost painful expression swept over his features before he turned back and nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing weakly in his throat. "I… Thank you, Granger. I accept your apology too."

Hermione nodded, pretending not to notice the Slytherin's near insult and everyone turned to Ron.

Malfoy quickly cleared his throat as he tried to suppress a snort at the still gaping Weasel. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled the copy of the _Prophet_ from Harry before rolling it up and knocking Ron upside the head. The ginger boy let out a startled yelp and turned to glare at his girlfriend. He cowered however, when she sent him her own brutal look and he glanced up at the Slytherin instead.

"You're sorry?" He repeated dumbly before his eyes narrowed suspiciously as Malfoy nodded somewhat awkwardly. "You're not still gonna call me Weasel, are you?"

Malfoy seemed to ponder this for a while before a wicked smile curled his mouth.

"Well," he shrugged. "It'll be hard seeing how it _is_ your-" The blond paused again. The trademark Malfoy smirk slipping from his lips as his hands curled into fists inside his pockets. He tilted his head forwards and let out a slow breath, seeming to count to three before looking up again, purposely ignoring Harry's now almost vicious sucks on the lollipop. "No. No, I won't call you that… Weas-_ley_."

Ron, seeming to notice the little power he had over Malfoy, turned to Harry with a wicked grin. The green-eyed boy shrugged and Ron looked up at the blond with sparkling eyes. "Can I still call you The Amazing, Bouncing Ferret or even T.A.B.F for short, if it makes you feel better?"

Malfoy twitched, his calm demeanour gone as he attempted to lunge towards the gleeful ginger boy with a cry of, "like hell you can!" but his plans were thwarted.

Harry quickly stood and moved in front of his friend. The entire hall went silent as Malfoy stumbled backwards before he could collide with the green-eyed boy and just stared. Harry locked onto silver eyes and nodded. He pursed his lips and pulled the lollipop from his mouth with a hungry suck before pressing a kiss to its glistening, sticky surface.

Malfoy broke. He whimpered as he collapsed forwards against the Gryffindor entirely, eyes closed tight. Harry curled a hand around the blond's tie and tilted his head to nuzzle the baby soft hair at Malfoy's temple before tugging lightly on the material in his hand.

"Let's take this outside," he murmured and Malfoy nodded, following obediently as he was led to the doors.

The frizzy brunette blinked and quickly closed her mouth when she realised it had fallen open during the exchange. Harry Potter was still indeed ever-the-hero, but this was something _totally_ out of the ordinary.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, turning to look at an equally startled table of Gryffindors. His eyes widened as Seamus Finnigan stood up with a fist pump.

"Go on Harry! Get him!" He cried. "I told you Dean! Didn't I tell you? I just _knew _it was them in our Charms classroom that time!"

Professor Flitwick squeaked embarrassedly and tumbled out of sight from the head of the table and Professor McGonagall hid a knowing smirk behind her hand.

Dean Thomas rolled his eyes and looking beyond mortified, pulled his friend back down onto the bench. Seamus continued to cheer and whoop, letting out a bark of a laugh when Harry turned towards him with an almost sheepish grin before he pulled Malfoy completely from the hall.

When Hermione finally spoke; her voice was breathless and barely audible over the sudden whispers that filled the entire hall, "well, you don't see that every day, do you?"

She frowned a little when she received no answer and turned towards her boyfriend, only to find him slumped across the table in a dead faint. Her mouth fell open once again in surprise before she clicked it closed in exasperation and stood to find Ginny. It was going to take a lot more muscle than just her to haul him off to the infirmary.

* * *

"You've been such a good boy," Harry murmured, sliding his sticky mouth over the curve of Draco's jaw, his warm hand massaging the bulge in the front of the blond's robes. "I'm glad you liked the spell I used."

"Where did you learn it?" Draco breathed, hips arching away from the wall and into Harry's hand, his own hands curling tighter around Harry's biceps.

"The restricted section in the library," Harry answered, tilting his boyfriend's head and sucking the blond's tongue into his mouth. Draco leaned forwards with a whimper and Harry chuckled as he broke the kiss and swept his hot tongue over Draco's bobbing Adam's apple instead, tasting salt.

"Just a simple spell I found. I think it used to be used for torture."

Draco let out a broken sort of gasp at that. He had wanted to tell Harry that it _was_ torture to suddenly feel a warm, wet mouth around his dick whilst on his way to breakfast and without his boyfriend in sight, but he let Harry continue.

"I mean, I'm sure it wasn't created for horny teens to suck their boyfriends off under the façade of eating a lollipop, but surprisingly; it worked. I can't wait to try it out during your next Quidditch game against Ravenclaw tomorrow. I have plenty more lollipops to enjoy whilst you're up in the air." His smile turned to a pout. "The only downside, though, is that they don't taste like you."

Draco whined, turning bleary eyes on his lover. Harry was sure his boyfriend probably hadn't heard a word of what he'd said and smiled indulgently at the blond. Draco licked his dry lips, his voice raspy as he spoke.

"You made me apologise to your friends."

Harry laughed at the change of subject but nodded, leaning forwards to nip at Draco's full bottom lip until it went red.

"I did," he agreed.

"And you just outed us to the entire school," Draco continued.

"I guess that's true," Harry conceded.

"And you just pretty much let everyone know that we use the Charms classroom to-" Harry's hand pressed harder against him then, and Draco couldn't help but murmur a breathless, "-fuck."

Harry smiled before kissing the blond softly and purring lightly against those light pink, parted lips, "Well, I prefer the term 'make love', but I guess you're right. I don't know how you put up with me, Draco. You definitely deserve a reward."

Draco swallowed hard, shifting his hips forwards to rub his painfully hard arousal against Harry's now still palm.

"R-reward?"

"Mmhmm."

"What kind of reward?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"_Absolutely_ anything," Harry corrected, squeezing the straining length again and swallowing Draco's groan with a bruising kiss. He pulled away with a soft suck. "Anything you want me to do, I'll do. My body is entirely yours, Draco. Remember that."

"Oh, Merlin," the blond nearly sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't have to look at Harry's bright eyes or his spit-slicked lips. He could smell Harry's hair, his skin, his sweet cherry-scented breath and he almost came undone.

"Your mouth," his voice was far more gravelly than usual and far more desperate than he wanted it to be. "I want your mouth. I want you to suck me. Please, Harry. _Please_."

Harry chuckled and withdrew the still whole and wet lollipop from his pocket. He uncurled the wrapper from where he'd replaced it to stop the sweet from getting dirty and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against it.

Draco shuddered.

Harry smiled, and lapping at the fruit-flavoured treat, he pulled at Draco's bottom lip with his thumb until the blond's mouth parted. He slipped the lollipop between his boyfriend's lips and kissed him softly and slowly around the sticky, sugary mess; his tongue prodding and lips caressing before he fell to his knees and parted the dark robes.

He unhurriedly ran his hands over the buckle of the Slytherin's belt and grinned as Draco bucked his hips eagerly, impatient to get to the main event.

"Shhh shh shhh…" Harry whispered, lifting the shirt away and pressing a kiss to the smooth, flat stomach. He lapped at the fine trail of blond hairs and finally managed to pull the belt free from its loops with a triumphant cheer.

Draco tipped his head back, silver eyes half-lidded as he watched his boyfriend strip his lower half. His toes curled in his shoes and the muscles in his thighs twitched. His knees were growing weak and he sucked on the lollipop softly, trying to relieve some of the pressure as Harry took his sweet time teasing him.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," Harry growled, flicking open the button and finding the zipper with his teeth. He pulled it down slowly. "I take back what I said last week. You're definitely more sexy than cute."

Draco pulled the lollipop free from his mouth and managed to ground out a, "stuff it, Potter," but there was no heat behind his words. He looked down and Harry arched a dark eyebrow at him. That perfect and full mouth pulled into a teasing grin. Draco was far too aroused to come up with a decent comeback so he just sunk his free hand deep into Harry's dark locks, curled his manicured nails against his boyfriend's scalp and pulled him forwards.

Harry allowed himself to be manhandled and finally revealed the white cotton boxer-briefs. He lapped at the damp patch where Draco's pre-come had already started to seep through and hungrily mouthed at the shape of the hardness through the material.

"I want to see this book," Draco finally managed to pant out as he replaced the lollipop in his mouth and Harry's warm hands curled around his thighs.

The dark haired boy nuzzled the warmth of the blond once more and grinned against his boyfriend's hot, damp skin.

"It's all yours."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And please let me know if you come across any mistakes. Review if you'd like!**


End file.
